


Imágenes retro

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: CIA Agent Steve Murphy, F/M, M/M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 唔，也不知道这篇会不会有人看。但如果您看完还算喜欢的话请留言和我说说话，这篇的忧愁雾气笼罩我，滴水可养菇，前所未有地想和人谈谈我的脑洞。谢谢您。





	Imágenes retro

　　怎么可能呢？墨菲想不明白。为什么他会如此情真意切地恨一个已故之人，甚至恨不得他活过来再死一次？艾斯科巴活该千刀万剐，可是他现在不过是一具了无生气又横尸屋顶的躯体，仰面朝天、双足赤裸。墨菲蹲下来凝视这个传奇人物身上的弹孔。

　　“你我都清楚本会有谁站在这里。”他对着尸体悄声宣布，仿佛期待已经开始变得僵硬的艾斯科巴会突然睁开眼回答他。

　　有人从后面撞他的肩膀，该是那队哥伦比亚的小伙子。“退后一点，”他们吵吵嚷嚷地要求，“要给尸体拍照存证。”

　　“为什么不拍张有我们的合照呢？”另一个人提出。

　　这建议很快被采纳。在场者稀稀落落地站到尸体一旁，不经意的空隔就像是特意为一些不在场者留出的。快门开合时墨菲微眯着眼——卡里略躺在六尺之下，潘纳待在巴拿马运河的另一岸——“他们本会在这里，你明白吗？”他低头看着零散布落的弹孔，“最后只是我。”

　　如果艾斯科巴坐起来答话，墨菲就让他再死一次。他想反反复复地杀死他，他真难相信自己会对任何死者怀有这样巨大的仇恨，墨菲感到一阵头晕目眩。

 

　　“那会儿你他妈在哪儿？嗯？那会儿你他妈又在哪儿？”他咄咄逼人地质问墨菲，自己却感到一阵从喉头到胸口酸涩的发闷，“我在无线电通讯的另一头，我听到他们遭到伏击，我大概什么也没能帮上，但我在那里——你呢？”

　　在潘纳语气中遭受背叛的那股受伤劲，和他全身随着呼吸散出的气味，比起喝过酒，更像是之前有半瓶威士忌倒在他身上，他看见这使得墨菲瑟缩。

　　“我……”墨菲开口，又停下来。自然——他能说什么？

　　轻蔑的嗤笑混着酒味从鼻腔里哼出。“哑口无言啊。”他意有所指、语带嘲讽，“无论如何，我见过你们头儿了。”给墨菲点的那杯酒被端上来，潘纳把玻璃杯往他的方向推拢。“轮到中情局教缉毒局做事了？如果你们担忧共产主义远胜艾斯科巴，你又何必花那么多时间跟着我和卡里略？”

　　“还是说我们也不过是你要打探的情报？”他抓住墨菲的衣领。

　　一句话就叫他泄气。“而卡里略是因为信任你的线人才去那里的。”墨菲一根根扳开他的手指。

　　但当靠在墨菲肩上走回住处、又纠缠在对方的怀中昏昏沉沉睡去的时候，潘纳最终意识到墨菲没有在怪罪他，就像他也不是真心想责问中情局探员那时又在何处。不知怎么，这反而更加让他难受。

 

　　“卡里略。”有人唤他。

　　奇怪，内线电话没有通知他会有人来——卡里略从笔下的信函中抬起头。“墨菲！”那瞬间见到墨菲的惊喜压过涌上来的疑惑，他搁下笔站起身，“你怎么在这里？”

　　“大使馆？”墨菲几步跨过来，把他揽进一个紧实的拥抱——典型外国佬的问候方式，卡里略心想，一时忘掉他们都不过是此处的异乡过客，“我来看看你。”可是他还是张开手臂回抱住金头发的美国人。

　　“我是问你怎么会来马德里。”他松开墨菲，上下打量他，“哥伦比亚一切还好吗？波哥大如何？麦德林又如何？”卡里略顿下来思索，才又继续问：“还有潘纳，你俩都还顺利吧？”他看到墨菲茫然的表情，骤然对最开始的问题后悔起来。“我倒不是要探究中情局在西班牙的什么秘密行动。”

　　有些勉强古怪的微笑浮现在墨菲的脸上，卡里略盯住他，这神情又消失了。“还在追艾斯科巴呢，那个哈维。”他说，“我时不时也去帮帮他。”

　　在他炽热的目光注视下，卡里略最终没有忍住叹气。“我该在那儿的。”他对着空气抱怨，困惑又沮丧。墨菲紧张地看他的脸，他转变话题。“你在这座城市待多久？你住哪儿？”他问他，“我闷在这里时遇上几家不错的餐馆。”

 

　　常年黏湿的空气缠绕在潘纳的周身，他抽完第三根烟，仍然翻来覆去地睡不着。身边的哥伦比亚人却睡得很熟，潘纳愤恨不平地用手肘挤压他上下起伏的胸膛。“你怎么睡得着的？”他不满。

　　“啊？”卡里略被他闹得半梦半醒，嗓音含糊低沉。他伸出胳膊把潘纳朝枕头上压：“快睡觉了。”

　　“我倒想——”潘纳越发精神，他干脆坐起来靠在床头，“这两天大使馆来了批生面孔，军务组，我猜大概是中情局的探员。”

　　“我不想听。”他看卡里略呻吟着翻滚，试图折过半条枕头捂住耳朵，“你们就没个什么规章制度之类的禁止你向我讲这些吗？”潘纳闷着声笑，还是被卡里略敏锐地捕捉到。“天呐——你们当然有了，”他的手臂挥舞着来搔潘纳敏感怕痒的腰侧，“但你从来不管，是不是？”

　　眼看着卡里略也被他吵醒，潘纳快活地挠他耳后反击。“我没全部读过，”他呼吸急促，“搞不好还不许我们和驻地国的上校上床呢。但你猜怎样？”

　　闹够之后，他和卡里略头抵着头肩并着肩、亲密地躺在一处，潘纳又重新捡回之前的话题。“大使说我大概也会有个新搭档，过几天坐飞机从迈阿密一类的地方过来，愣头青。”他有些不屑。

　　“更多的外国佬。”卡里略皱眉。

　　“更多的外国佬。”潘纳不无赞同。

 

　　帘子被拉开一小块，潘纳与墨菲都挤在那团光亮前，卡里略就落在他俩后面一些。他不急着往窗边凑，只偶尔瞅上一眼，把空间都留给端着长镜头的墨菲。

　　“你站到这里来。”潘纳回身看到他，把窗帘刨得更开，又示意墨菲后退半步，给卡里略腾出位置。

　　“留意些。”卡里略对墨菲说，“拍清楚——还从没见过这么多毒贩汇聚在一处。”墨菲全神贯注，并不回答他，只听见快门开开合合的声音。于是卡里略放下心来，和潘纳小声地讨论到场之人。

　　窗口的回环余地很小，卡里略看到艾斯科巴，心满意足地从玻璃旁让开，把地方还给墨菲和他的相机。他这才后知后觉地注意到墨菲比他俩高出半头，他的确稳稳地举着相机，长手长脚却委屈地蜷缩靠在墙侧的小矮桌上。卡里略隐隐觉得他这姿态有些好笑。

　　“他们究竟在做什么？”潘纳小声地嘀咕。

　　“我不知道。”卡里略回答他。

　　没有人询问照相者的意见，卡里略心想——墨菲不过才来几天，他又能知道什么呢？何况，他在心底共潘纳分享着同样一份怀疑：这军务情报部的新人往他俩身边凑做什么？他不该去操心诸如公社的事情吗？

 

　　“你最近跑哪儿去了？”潘纳在走廊里看到他，隔得远远的就朝他打招呼，“卡里略被远调，你也不见踪影。情报部门有什么要忙的事吗？他们派你上哪儿出差？”他虚握拳头、伸直手臂来捶墨菲的肩，墨菲抖开他。“别这么见外嘛，墨菲。”他和和气气地说，“你看，你俩齐齐消失，我连乐趣都少很多。”

　　这话听起来滴水不漏，墨菲的同情心几乎就要发挥作用——如果不是潘纳还是那副混蛋嘴脸。他感觉潘纳看上去不错，和往常差别不大，这意味着他仍然是一副焦头烂额的模样，被毒枭们甩在一步开外，不过也算不错的常态。艾斯科巴和麦德林贩毒集团是时时刻刻悬在他头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，他们存在一天，潘纳就仍然会是这忧心忡忡的样子。

　　“想我们了？还是只想卡里略？”墨菲揶揄他。

　　“见到你也很高兴。你俩一同失联，真快让我憋出病来。”潘纳的棕色眼睛直视他的，“我去军务部门打听你，所有人都讳莫如深，连大使也只说不知道。”他凑近墨菲，低声询问：“你到底是上哪里风流快活去啦？”

　　“失联？”墨菲微笑起来，“我前一阵在马德里的大使馆里可看到卡里略给你写信。”

　　“真的？”潘纳狐疑地看他，“可我从来没收到过——你去西班牙做什么？”

 

　　果盘摆在他俩中间，卡里略眼带笑意地坐在他对面吞下半杯酒。墨菲撇撇嘴，点燃一根香烟。“少想着转移话题，我在问你。”他冲卡里略说，“那天在停车场和你说话那人究竟是谁？金头发、瘦瘦高高的。你知道我看到他了！不过我走到你面前时，他已经不见了。”

　　“我不知道。”卡里略回答他。

　　“少来。”墨菲嘘他，“美国人？我猜，他看起来很像。他和你讲什么？”

　　“我真的不知道。”卡里略敷衍地说。

　　“卡里略。”他有些脾气，“什么时候你这么护着一个外国佬了？”

　　这个问题可算让他的上校扬起眉毛正视他。“你这话问得着实有些诡异，”他说，“你倒不算什么外国佬？”

　　“我……”墨菲注意到卡里略促狭的眼神，有些心虚，他轻咳一声，“一定是大使馆里的人。既然这样，那就没有我找不到的。我掘地三尺也得把他挖出来。”

　　“是吗？”卡里略往后一靠，好整以暇地看着他。

　　“无非是军务部那些新面孔中的一张，这有什么难的？”墨菲说，“说起来，你还记得我告诉你我会有个新搭档？”他注意到卡里略朝前倾斜。说得通，卡里略更感兴趣的自然是对缉毒局的人更感兴趣。“真古怪，我那天又问，大使说从来没有这么一回事。”

　　“你还记得航班号吗？”卡里略问他。

　　“我去查过了。”他回答，“你猜？那天的那班航班根本就没有起飞，它取消了。”

 

　　康妮和他默默无言地一同俯瞰着那些美丽的海岛，他突然有些庆幸提前算过途经每个能从高空看见的景色的大致时间。等到最后一个海岛从视野里消失后，康妮才回转头来跟他轻声交谈。“我们住在哪里？”她又一次询问。

　　“亲爱的，”他看着康妮蓝色的眼睛，“我们再来确认一次。住处由大使馆提供，是租赁的公寓平房，有同事住在附近；我一安顿下来就会去大使馆报道，随后开始工作；而你——”

　　“我会去社区医院帮忙做义工。”康妮展开笑容。这很好，他喜欢看康妮笑。他伸出手，将指头插进康妮的金色长发。

　　“不要担心。”他宽慰她，“没什么需要担心的。没什么危险——不过是一段时间普通的境外工作。你喜欢哥伦比亚，对吗？他们有好多新奇的动植物。”他看到康妮的眼中浮现出向往，紧张的情绪被缓解。

　　“不会有什么事吧？”康妮问。

　　“不会有事的。”他保证。

　　似乎是特地为反驳他，安全警示铃猛然响起来，机舱开始剧烈地摇晃，他们搁在头顶货架的手提行李开始发出可怖的嘎吱作响。康妮吓得脸色发白，紧紧握住扶手；他自己也没好到哪里去。“你的相机！还在上面的箱子里。”匆忙中她只来得及想起这点。

　　“这种时候就别管它了。”他在扶手上捏紧康妮的手，“你系好安全带了吗？”康妮点头。“好。”他简短地说，“别害怕。”可湍急的气流仍然没有让飞机平稳下来。

 

　　“没有什么剩的——”墨菲像困兽一样在大教堂里翻来找去，他则在前方不远翻阅艾斯科巴剪贴的自传，“平松的人把什么都拿完了。嘿，看这个！”

　　回头是墨菲拿在指间的模特照片。“真恶心。”潘纳评价，“你怎么不戴手套？”他看到墨菲急匆匆地把那些纸张丢开。“没什么东西。”潘纳赞同道，“卡里略不在，这个平松可真难搞。”

　　“是，连你缉毒局的名号都不好使。”墨菲附和。

　　“说到这个——你干嘛每次只说缉毒局的潘纳探员？”他问，“不知道的会以为潘纳是你的名字，而我就是……我不知道……我就是你旁边一个跟班之类的。”

　　“缉毒局的潘纳探员，中情局的墨菲探员。”墨菲装腔作势地介绍，“我们会在两秒钟之内被赶出来，中情局的人掺合这事儿干嘛？”

　　“你说得有理。”潘纳点头，“中情局的人掺合这事儿干嘛？”他看到墨菲绷直身体转过来看他，无意识笑出声。“开个小玩笑嘛，别这么紧张。”墨菲用幽怨的眼神控诉他，潘纳不由得摸摸鼻子，“给你看这个。”他翻抽屉，寻找能转移墨菲注意力的东西。

　　“什么？”墨菲的目光跟随过来，在看到他戴着那顶黑色绒帽重新出现时大笑。“等等。”他举起相机，“这我可得给你拍一张。”

 

　　“有怪事。”潘纳冲进他的办公室，在看到他的表情时又骤然一惊，“你已经知道了。”

　　“对，我已经知道了。”卡里略坦承。

　　“可是、可是这怎么可能？”潘纳耐不住性子，连声询问，“起飞的是那一架客机，他们炸掉的只是那一架。碎片残骸怎么会有两架飞机的量呢？”他俯下身凝视坐在座位上的卡里略的眼睛。“你知道什么我不知道的事情吗？”他声音低低地问，“告诉我，卡里略。”

　　“我知道的和你知道的一样多，也和你知道的一样少。”卡里略冷淡地回答，“何况，这种事情你不该去找墨菲商量吗？可是你说他是中情局的人的，就算不是，他们情报部门知道的消息也比你我要多。”

　　在他面前是寸步不让的潘纳，仍然梗着脖颈。“墨菲在见你们的总统和部长。”他阐述，“他得向他们解释，是如何提前预知危险才劝告总统不要登机的。”他假惺惺地扯出一个笑。“除了他并不能真正说出是如何提前知晓的——”

　　“何况，”他话锋一转，“他不知道我那个从未存在过的搭档的事，只有你和我知情。”

　　“你对这人着了迷，念念不忘。”卡里略的太阳穴突突地跳，“他也许只是你睡迷糊做的一个梦。我记得你说你查过，那航班压根儿没飞。”

　　两人像角斗士一样死死盯着对方，卡里略的办公桌隔在他们中间，没有人先撤开目光。“你得放手，潘纳。”卡里略压着脾气教他，“这和我们要做的事情没有关系。艾斯科巴炸了一架飞机，这还不够吗？”

 

　　走下登机梯时康妮仍然脚步虚浮，他扶着她向前走，让她坐到一条金属长椅上，又环视四周，找到纸杯给她倒一点水。“甜心，你好些了吗？”康妮感激地点点头。

　　趁着康妮平定心神休息时，他打开行李箱，不由得轻骂出声：“真该死。”

　　康妮低下头来看。“镜头碎了。”她皱眉，“我们得找地勤要张申报财务赔偿的表单。”

　　“还有投诉表单。”他恶狠狠地用不必要的蛮力合上箱子，“我只希望宠物托运的泡芙还好好的。”

　　结果泡芙倒没大碍，只是受了惊吓，康妮心疼地把装它的宠物袋提在手里。他气势汹汹地去找航空公司的服务柜台。“我很抱歉。”那个拉丁裔的柜员一直不停用带着口音的英语向他道歉，“我们会尽快赔偿。”他不理他，专心致志地填损坏的相机镜头型号。

　　末了，他把这张申报赔偿单拍到柜台上。“再给我一张单子。”他要求，看柜员准备拿另一张赔偿单，“不是这个，是投诉单。”

　　“我需要打个电话给我上司。”柜员说。

　　电话叫来一个管理员一类的人物，他的态度比柜员还抱歉。“这完全是不可抗力，”他说，“可我们一定尽心竭力催促保险。”他看着这两位外国的乘客面露难色。“投诉能免掉吗？”他拿起之前填好的那张单子，“损坏了——胶片相机的镜头，啊，你用的是这个型号的，这可是经典款。你一定嗜好摄影。”他压低声音：“除去保险公司的赔偿，另外再送你一箱以前留在海关这里的无主胶卷怎样？”

 

　　“我知道了。”他躺在公路上，鲜血从他口鼻中流出，还有身上的弹孔。墨菲伸手想要止住它们，不过是徒劳无功。金头发的美国人跪在他身边，眼睁睁看着生命从他身上流逝。他仍然紧紧握着枪，另一只手却得空去安抚墨菲颤抖的身体。“是相片，对不对？”

　　爆炸留下的火焰在他们身边燃烧，卡里略觉得有些热。不过人之将死总有些不如意，他皱紧眉头又舒展，如果事事都顺他心意，他倒不必去死。

　　“你不感觉热吗？”他感觉汗水从他眉心产生，顺着他额头的弧度又滴到地上，“你什么感觉都没有。”烈火燃烧在他的视网膜上，墨菲却仿佛待在另一个有风的地方，而不是这里。“我很开心你不在这里。”卡里略继续说，“你在这里，他会连你一块儿杀了。”

　　倏然两滴泪落到他面上，卡里略从中感到奇异的清凉。“谢谢。”他语气虚弱，“但你并不知道究竟会如何发生，对吗？”

　　“是胶卷。”墨菲终于开口，他好看的蓝眼睛中已经满是泪水，“我看到你的死相，在你额头的正中间——”他说不下去，但卡里略已经全明白了。

　　“是我送给艾斯科巴的那颗子弹。”他肯定而了然地说。

　　“你干嘛不走呢？”墨菲看上去真的在试图搀扶他站起来，“回去，哈维在等你。”

　　“如果我能让他杀不死我，我就会让他杀不死我。”卡里略忍着疼痛解答他的疑惑，“但艾斯科巴这次真的棋高一着，我落到他手上了。”他想问后来的事，又感到犹豫，最后没有问出口，而是转向别的问题。“你会在这里陪着我吗？”

　　当那个懦夫在他那些忠心耿耿的猎犬簇拥下走过来朝他的脑袋开枪时，墨菲把那头金发抵在他的肩上哭泣。

 

　　是潘纳先看到他的，他呆头呆脑地站在大使馆门口四处张望。潘纳正在心底盘算着要怎么给这金发碧眼的小子一个下马威，却见他转过头来，眼睛在看到潘纳时闪烁发亮。他快步走过来，朝潘纳伸出右手：“史帝夫·墨菲。”

　　面对友善的问好，潘纳满肚子的恶作剧念头都难以施展出来。“哈维尔·潘纳。”他说，握住伸过来的手摇上两摇，“我猜你见过美国大使馆了。”墨菲看着他，愣愣地点头，潘纳见他这样子不由得笑起来。“你们部门的人没带你参观过吗？”他示意墨菲跟在他后面。

　　“那么，你是来负责什么的？”他问墨菲，得到一张茫然的脸作为回答，“好吧，我知道，机密。”他自问自答。

　　介绍完毕，他又把墨菲领到一处无人的走廊。“我那天见到的人是你吧？”他随意地靠在墙上，问话却直捣关键，“你在停车场和卡里略上校说话，你知道的，那个搜捕队队长，本国人。”他看墨菲直愣愣地想要否认。“省省，我都看到你了，高个子，一头雾蒙蒙的金毛，瘦瘦的。”他语气状似不经意，“好好儿的你去烦他干什么？”

　　“我没——”墨菲反驳。

　　“你是不该。”潘纳又抢过话头，“我不知道你对缉毒局的工作这么感兴趣，干嘛不直接来做我搭档？我看我俩倒挺合得来。但是卡里略——你别妄想给他下绊子。”

　　“我和他互相罩护。”潘纳下结论，“所以保险起见，你最好也少惹我。”

 

　　那卷不是空白的胶卷被他冲洗成相册，现在已经翻到最后一页。康妮一开始也想要看，但等到出现血肉模糊的尸体时当即放弃。他观察过康妮的神情，她的心显而易见为这些不过十余年前的老照片触动，可是隔着相片塑封，她又不过是在看别人的故事。

　　“我不想看这个了。”康妮合上相册，递还给他，“我出门去趟街角买点水果。”

　　“小心一点。”他叮嘱，手掌紧紧按在相册的外壳上。

　　“别那么担心，史帝夫。”康妮抓起手提包，“今时不比往日。”她的目光落到相册上。“蜜糖，别太陷进去了，好吗？那是往昔了，现在要安全得多。”她折回来在他的面颊落下一个吻，“我出去之后，你要是无聊就看会儿电视。别再紧抓着相册不放了。”

　　等她关上门，脚步声也逐渐远去之后，他又重新摊开腿上的相册。为什么只有他真真切切体会到呢？仿佛失意的哈维就在他面前喝醉；卡里略则躺在他和哈维的中间，一张窄床紧紧挤满三具躯体；还有艾斯科巴，艾斯科巴的尸体躺在他的面前，随便一处简陋的屋顶，没有亿万钞票铺垫在他的身下。他死去，就像任何一个人一样死去。可他又宁愿艾斯科巴还活着，好去让他再死一次。而那位哥伦比亚的上校——他发现自己的泪水滴在相册上，他伸手抹去。

　　如果一切都能重来一次该多好。他重新翻开相册的第一页，看到靠在车前意气风发的卡里略。

 

　　车子刚熄火，引擎盖还有点温度。卡里略少见地摸出一根烟，今天的波哥大风和日丽，让身处其间的人不由得心情都好起来。他歪斜地倚到保险杠边，享受静谧的风拂过。

　　“你好，卡里略上校。”有人用英语朝他打招呼。他刚把打火机收起来，不紧不慢地转向声源。

　　金头发的美国人？卡里略有些发愣。他不记得见过这么一个人，可对方准确地叫出他的名字和军衔。是潘纳的同事吗？他努力回想是否和这人在美国大使馆打过交道。“你认识我？”他问。

　　“史蒂夫·墨菲。”来人走到他身前站定，却又不像别的外国佬一样，第一次见面就伸出右手。卡里略愕然，墨菲的肢体语言仿佛是在宣布他与卡里略认识良久，恍如久别重逢的老友。

　　“奥拉西奥·卡里略。”他还是郑重而重地报上全名，“但你已经知道了，对不对？”

　　面前的墨菲笑起来，露出一排牙齿。“每一次。”他的语气中充满一种玄妙的怀念，“每一次。”他看向手表。“卡里略，要拍张照吗？”墨菲举起胸前的相机示意。

　　为什么不呢？墨菲的动作很快，像训练有素的探员。他挥挥手示意卡里略已经拍好，又看看腕表。“我得离开，有人该来了。”他说，“下次再见。”墨菲迅速地消失在停车场外围。

　　“怪人。”卡里略自言自语。可是他并不觉得恼怒，反而隐隐与他志趣相投。除掉潘纳，美使馆什么时候到来这样一位妙人？

　　“想什么呢？”潘纳亲昵地从身后搭上他的肩，“这么出神。”卡里略摇头，想说没什么特别的，潘纳看住他的脸好一会儿。“好吧——”他拉长声音，“待会儿下班喝酒去？”卡里略点头，看到潘纳满意地微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 唔，也不知道这篇会不会有人看。但如果您看完还算喜欢的话请留言和我说说话，这篇的忧愁雾气笼罩我，滴水可养菇，前所未有地想和人谈谈我的脑洞。谢谢您。


End file.
